Use of audio speakers within an enclosed environment is limited by the direction of speaker projection. Specifically, to optimize sound projection, audio speakers are typically directed toward a specific location within the enclosed environment where a listener, or listeners, will be located. To direct the audio speakers, entire audio speakers are typically placed in an arrangement so that speaker projection is directed to the listener. As an example, in a room, speaker cabinets, having audio speakers therein, may be angled to face where a listener would be located.
Unfortunately, in certain enclosed environments locations for placing or installing audio speakers are predefined. As an example, openings for receiving audio speakers in an automobile are typically predefined by the manufacturer of the automobile. During finishing of the automobile, audio speakers are inserted into the predefined openings, resulting in the sound typically being projected in a direction that is not toward a passenger or driver of the automobile. As is well known, typical locations for automobile speakers are at the bottom of a door, on a dashboard, and in the back of the automobile, however, the audio speakers typically do not face a passenger or driver of the automobile. Instead, passengers and drivers of automobiles receive audio sound after sound waves have bounced about the interior of the automobile.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.